Cuando menos te lo esperas
by sister vampire cullen
Summary: nunca pensé que acompañar a mi hermana al centro comercial iba a encontrarme con mi destino pero no me arrepiento


**Cuando menos te lo esperas **

**Bella PVO**

Soy Isabella Brandon mejor conocida como Bella vivo en New York tengo 21 años y soy adicta a las compras no mentira pero si que me apasionan. Estaba de compras ahora mismo con mi hermana Alice Brandon y mi prima Rosalie Hale la cual tiene un hermano gemelo Ian Hale el es muy sobreprotector con nosotras ahora tiene una novia que se llama Verónica es una chica muy simpática. Bueno volvamos a mi físicamente me parezco a mi madre con el cuerpo bien formado y las curvas necesarias el pelo castaño y los ojos azules al contrario que mi hermana que los tiene como mi padre el gran Ryan Brandon el mejor y mas importante empresario de Seattle.

De tantas compras me ha entrado hambre

_chicas vamos a comer un poco

_vale. Dijo mi hermana

_me toca elegir a mí y elijo la pizzería. Dio mi prima

Fuimos a la pizzería mientras esas dos pedían yo buscaba un sitio como me aburría de esperar comencé a ver a la gente que estaba en el local habían parejas, familias, niños pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue un chico que acababa de entrar era el hombre mas guapo del mundo su cuerpo era torneado ni tan flaco ni tan musculoso su pelo era de un cobrizo extraño en un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron tenia los ojos mas hermosos del mundo de un color esmeralda estaba por acercarme a presentarme pero desiste cuando una chica muy guapa se colgó de su cuello era mas baja que el su pelo era negro tenia un bonito cuerpo y tenia los ojos igual que él se fueron a sentar a una mesa que estaba alado de la nuestra al fin las chicas volvieron nos pusimos a comer cuando mi prima me dijo

_primita el chico que esta a lado no te quita los ojos de encima

Le mire y era verdad me di cuenta que la chica que lo acompañaba no estaba seguramente era el típico chico que les coqueteaban a otras cuando sus novias no se daban cuenta tuve que apartar la vista de él cuando escuchamos un grito que provenía de la acompañante del chico misterioso

_no me lo puedo creer me has tirado el refresco encima. Grito ella

_bueno querida tampoco pasa nada seguramente tu ropa no es de marca. Claro como no la que siempre se tienen que meter con las demás nuestra querida Lauren es chica es una molestia estuvimos con ella en la facultad se cree superior a las demás

_no lo creo mi ropa cuesta más que tu falso bolso de Chanel

_pero como te atreves. La escena se estaba poniendo feo creo que era hora de intervenir

_ Lauren déjala en paz

_ no te metas Brandon además esta estúpida tiene que saber quien mana

_a quien llamas tu estúpida. Le dijo la chica que estaba por lanzar encima de Lauren pero el chico la cogió de la cintura

_Nicol ya basta. Dios hasta su voz es sexy pero este no era momento para eso

_Lauren vete. Le dijo Ross

_si claro por que tu lo digas

_no te conviene meterte con nosotras. Le dijo Ali

_no os tengo miedo

_mira Lauren o te vas o sabes que te podemos arruinar la vida así que vete. Le dije en el oído para que nadie mas escuchara

Lauren se fue por que nos tiene miedo sabe que son nosotras no se juega nosotras también nos íbamos hasta cuando la chica hablo

_ola me llamo Nicol Cullen pero me podéis decir Niki. Creo que esta chica es bipolar

_mucho gusto yo soy Bella Brandon

_encantada yo soy Alice Brandon hermana de Bella

_y yo Rosalie Hale prima de estas dos

Estábamos esperando haber si el dios griego se presentaba pero parecía que estaba en su mundo del cual Nicol lo saco

_Ed que te pasa

_ nada perdón yo soy Edward Cullen hermano de esta diablillo. Me alegre de que fueran hermanos

_si pero es mi diablillo. Dijo otra voz a nuestra espalda nos dimos la vuelta era un chico que no estaba nada mal pero prefiero a Edward el chico desconocido era rubio con los ojos azules

_amor. Grito Nicol y le salto encima dándole un beso

_ Ola que el hermano mayor esta presente. Dijo Edward haciéndonos reír

_solo porque naciste 2 minutos antes ya te cree es el mayor. Le dijo Nicol

_pues si

Se pusieron a pelear sobre quien era el mayor

_son siempre así

_la verdad es que si por cierto soy Dylan Masen como habréis imaginado el novio de Niki

_encantadas soy Bella mi hermana Ali y mi prima Rosalie

Pararon de pelear cundo el móvil de Niki sonó

_Ola

_Vale ya vamos para aya hasta luego

_lo siento pero nos tenemos que ir mi primo y mi lindo cuñadito nos están esperando me ha encantado conocerlas espero que nos volvamos a ver. Todo eso lo dijo sin pararse a respirar

_a nosotras también nos ha gustado conoceros espero que nos volvamos a ver

Nos despedimos con un beso cuando Edward se despidió de mi me dijo

_espero volverte a ver Bella.

Se fueron al igual que nosotras nos fuimos a casa Ross por ahora se estaba quedando con nosotros ya que sus padres se habían ido de viaje de negocios al igual que los míos pero no estábamos solas nuestra nana carmen nos cuidaba metí mi Audi r8 en el garaje y entramos a casa

_nana ya hemos vuelto

_ola mis niñas queréis comer algo

_no te preocupes nana ya comimos nos vamos a descansar

_esta bien

Cada una se fue a su habitación yo todavía tenia en la cabeza a Edward no lo podía olvidar sus ojos me dormí pensando en él

**Edward PVO**

Soy Edward Cullen vivo en New York tengo 22 años y una hermana adicta a las compras siempre acabo accediendo a los caprichos de mi hermana la tuve que acompañar al centro comercial estoy cansado no se a cuantas tiendas hemos entrado ya y además tengo hambre

_Niki que te parece si vamos a comer algo

_vale vete adelante que yo voy a comprar unos zapatos que acabo de ver

_como sigas así vas arruinar a papa

_que exagerado eres

_lo que tú digas te espero en la pizzería

Se fue corriendo a por esos zapatos es una maniática de las compras yo mejor me voy a la pizzería apenas entre por esa puerta me quede paralizado acabo de ver a un ángel era una chica muy hermosa con su pelo castaño y sus preciosos ojos azules nuestras miradas se encontraron y no pude evitar sonreírle aparte la vista de ella cuando la loca de mi hermana se tiro encima de mi

_venga Eddy vamos que tengo hambre

_Nicol te he dicho que no me llames así

_ vale pero vamos a comer

Nos sentamos en la mesa que estaba alado del ángel me di cuenta que no estaba sola si no con otras dos chicas más yo la estaba mirando como idiota y creo que la rubia se dio cuenta por que le dijo algo a lo que ella giro a verme nuestras miradas volvieron a conectarse pero tuvimos que sepáralas cuando escuchamos un grito de Nicol que ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que se había ido

_No me lo puedo creer me has tirado el refresco encima

_bueno querida no pasa nada seguramente tu ropa no es de marca. Esa rubia acaba de sentenciar su muerte

_no lo creo mi ropa cuesta más que tu falso bolso de Chanel. Le dijo mí hermana a lo que yo no pude evitar reír

_como te atreves. Le dio la rubia esa muy cabreada me fije que el ángel y sus amigas se levantaron y fueron hacia donde estaban mi hermana y la rubia

_Lauren déjala en paz. Dios hasta su voz era sexy

_no te metas Brandon además esta estúpida tiene que saber quien manda

_a quien llamas tu estúpida. Creo que era hora de intervenir cogí a Nicol justo cuando se le iba a tirar encima a la tal Lauren

_Nicol ya basta

_Lauren vete. Le dijo una de las amigas del ángel al parecer se conocían

_si claro porque tu lo digas

_no te conviene meterte con nosotras. Le dijo la que parecía un duende

_no os tengo miedo

La diosa se acerco a ella y le dijo algo en el oído a lo que Lauren se fue lo mas deprisa que pudo las chicas también estaban por irse pero mi hermana las detuvo

_ola me llamo Nicol Cullen

_mucho gusto yo soy Bella Brandon. Así que se llama Bella le queda perfecto

_encantada yo soy Alice Brandon hermana de Bella

_ Y yo Rosalie Hale prima de estas dos

Estaba tan embobado viendo a Bella hasta que mi hermana me dijo

_Ed que te pasa

_nada perdón yo soy Edward Cullen hermano de esta diablillo. Dije a lo que todos se rieron

_si pero es mi diablillo. Dijo el novio de mi hermana que acababa de llegar

_amor. Grito mi hermana y lo beso

_ola que el hermano mayor esta aquí

_solo porque naciste 2 minutos antes y ya te crees el mayor

_pues si

Empezamos a pelearnos siempre por el mismo tema pero sabíamos que era de broma mientras nosotros peleábamos Dylan se presentaba a las chicas el móvil de Niki empezó a sonar lo cogió

_ahora vamos para aya. Se despidió y colgó

_lo siento pero tenemos que irnos mi primo y me lindo cuñadito nos están esperando fue un placer conocerlas espero que nos volvamos a ver

_a nosotras también nos ha gustado conocerlos. Dijo Ali

Nos despedimos de todas cuando me toco despedirme de Bella le dije

_espero volverte a ver Bella

Nos marchamos al parking donde Emmett mi primo y Jasper mi amigo y hermano de Dylan nos estaban esperando

_ola chicos. Saludo Niki

_ola enana. Le dijo Emm

_que tu tengas el tamaño de un oso no quiere decir que yo sea enana Dylan soy enana

_no amor tú no eres enana

_no le mientas Dylan sabes que en realidad si que es enana

_Jasper Masen calladito te ves más mono

_ya sabía yo que te morías por mí

_en tus sueños Masen

_bueno cuando los niños se dejen de pelear nos vamos. Les dije yo

Cada uno se fue en su coche menos mi hermana que venia conmigo en mi preciado volvo iba tan tranquilo hasta que Niki grito

_que te pasa

_que soy una tonta

_dime algo que no sepa

_que sepa que esta te la guardo, pero eso ahora no importa lo que pasa es que se me olvido pedirle el número a Bella. Cuando dijo su nombre no pude evitar sonreír

_y que con eso. Intente que sonara desinteresado

_que ahora como la llamó y le hablo bien de ti

_no se de que me hablas

_hermanito a mi no me engañas que se que te gusta si la mirabas como bobo

_Niki no veas cosas donde no las hay

_si claro lo que tu digas

Puede que Niki tenga razón no voy a negar que la chica era muy hermosa y simpática puede que si me guste al llegar a casa saludamos a nuestros padres y nos fuimos a dormir con la imagen de Bella en mi cabeza.

Estaba teniendo un sueño muy bonito hasta cundo sentí que alguien saltaba en mi cama y sabia perfectamente quien era

_Nicol podrías dejar de saltar

_venga hermanito levántate que te tengo que dar una buena noticia

_no me la puedes decir luego

_bueno le diré a Bella que tú no vas. Cuando nombro a mi ángel espera un momento dije mi bueno eso ahora no importa me levante inconscientemente

_que has dicho

_que hemos quedado con Bella y las chicas en el club New Moon

_y como hablaste con ella

_la llame por teléfono

_y como lo conseguiste

_con Internet se puede todo sabias que es hija del empresario más rico de Seattle y que ella Alice y Rosalie son las chicas más deseadas del momento y que su madre es la diseñadora Jane Hale

_Nicol como te has enterado de todo eso. La verdad estaba muy sorprendido con todo

_ya te dije con Internet

_bueno a que hora hemos quedado

_a las 8 y conmigo no uses el tono de" me da igual" además vas a ver a la chica que te gusta

Estaba apunto de replicarle cuando ella me corto

_y no se te ocurra negármelo que te conozco

_cambiando de tema se lo has dicho a Dylan

_si también a Jazz y a Emm

_vale

El diablillo que tengo como hermana se fue y yo me quede pensando en que volvería a ver a Bella el resto del día estuve escuchando música y viendo la tele a las 7 me fui a duchar Salí del baño dispuesto a buscar ropa pero Niki me había dejado la ropa en la cama era unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca cuando estuve listo intente peinar mi pelo pero era un caso perdido baje al salón a esperar a mi hermana ya que los chicos nos iban a esperar en el club cuando llegamos vimos a Emm y a los Masen los saludamos y entramos mi hermana buscaba a las chicas que estaban sentadas en la zona VIP pero lo que me extraño es que Bella no estaba con ella nos acercamos a saludar

_ola chicas que tal

_ola Niki Edward Dylan

_Ola dije al igual que Dylan

_chicas os presento a Emmett mi primo y Jasper hermano de Dylan y chicos ellas son Rosalie y Alice

_encantads. Dijeron los cuatro

_Ali donde esta Bella. He dicho cuanto quiero a mi hermana

_esta allí bailando. Todos miramos donde señalaba y era cierto Bella estaba con un vestido azul que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y estaba bailando con rubio el cual parece tenerle mucha confianza por la forma en la que la tenia agarrada deje de mirar y me uní a la conversación que mantenían los demás hasta que ella llego

_ola. Saludo

_ola Bella mira ellos son Emmett y este Jasper

_encantada

_igualmente guapa

_y tú quien ere. Pregunto Niki

_Soy Ian

_a entonces eres el novio de Bella

_no yo soy su primo hermano gemelo de Ross

_además este ya tiene novia y hablando de ella donde esta

_me llamo y dijo que estaba por llegar

Me alegro saber que era su primo estuvimos hablando e intercambiando números de repente pusieron la canción de Akon y David Gueta

_me encanta esta canción venga vamos a bailar

_esperad no podéis bailar sin mí. Dijo una voz a nuestra espalda supuse que era la novia de Ian se fueron a bailar lo hacían muy bien me alegra de que mi hermana aya conseguido buenas amigas

_Ian esa era tu novia. Pregunto Emm

_si se llama Verónica

_pero de que van esos idiotas. Dijo de repente Dylan

_que pasa

_que unos idiotas intentan ligar con nuestras chicas

Rápidamente todos miramos donde estaban las chicas y era verdad habían 5 tipos que tenían a las chicas acorraladas todos fuimos hacia ellas cuando Bella me vio se tiro a mis brazos no entendí nada hasta que me guiño un ojo

_amor ya has vuelto

_linda no me había dicho que tenías novio. Le dijo el tipo ese comiéndosela con la mirada

_tu no preguntaste

_no pasa nada yo no soy celoso

_pues yo si. Le dije agarrando a Bella de la cintura

_vamos linda podrías pasártela mejor conmigo

_vete y deja a mi novia en paz

El tipo ese se fue corriendo

_gracias

_no hay de que ha sido un plac…

No me dejo acabar la frase ya que me beso

_esto por ayudarme

_si me recompensas así te ayudare más seguido

_Edward me gustas. Me lo dijo de repente que pensé que era un sueño

_de verdad

_si

_Bella tu también me gusta específicamente desde el día en que te conocí no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Dicho esto la beso demostrando le todo lo que siento

_y esto que significa

_significa que somos novios si tú quieres claro

_claro que quiero

Estuvimos besando un buen rato hasta que decidimos ir donde los demás que estaban hablando animadamente sobre todo Ali y Jazz y Emm Y Ross me parece que eso 4 van a acabar juntos mi hermana nos miro y luego nuestras manos entrelazadas y después chillo

_no me lo puedo creer de verdad

_si Nicol y deja de gritar

Les explicaos a los demás ya que no entendían nada y luego nos felicitaron después de un rato más decidimos irnos

_te llevo a casa. Le dije a mi novia que bien suena

_pero que hago con mi bebe. Me dijo señalando su coche

_a prefieres más al coche que a mí. Dije haciendo un puchero

_claro que no ya se Ali. Dijo llamando a su hermana

_dime

_toma las llaves de mi coche y dile a Ross que lo lleve a casa

_esta bien

_ya esta ahora me puedes llevarme a casa

_como diga la señorita

Mientras yo conducía hablamos de nuestros gusto y de que hacemos la verdad tenemos bastante en común ella me iba diciendo el camino a su casa ya que yo no sabia donde era cuando llegamos había una gran mansión se notaba que era casa de ricos

_tiene una casa muy bonita

_gracias. Nos bajamos del coche y la acompañe hasta la puerta

_que te parece si salimos mañana. Le pregunte

_me parece bien

_y a donde l apetece ir a la señorita

_pues me gustaría ir al cine caballero

_al cine será bueno cariño será mejor que me valla buenas noches

_buenas noches. Me dijo antes de besarme al principio fue un roce pero después se fue profundizando nuestras lenguas batallaban entre si tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire

_ahora si buenas noches amor. Le dije pero luego me di cuenta el error que había cometidos ya que era la primera vez que le decía amor y pensara que es muy pronto para eso

_Bella lo siento

_porque me pides perdón por amarme. Me dijo un poco enfadada

_es que a lo mejor es muy pronto pero es la verdad te amo

_yo también te amo

_de verdad

_claro que si tontito. Me beso definitivamente esta era la mejor noche de mi vida

_de verdad amor me tengo que ir es que ya es tarde

_esta bien. Me dijo haciendo un puchero le di un casto beso y me fui al llegar a casa mi hermana ya estaba ahí me hizo muchas preguntas y yo le conté todo.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano y baje a desayunar solo estaba Nicol en la cocina

_buenos días diablillo. Le dije para molestarla

_vaya te has levantado de buen humor verdad Eddy

_si ni si quiera me voy a enfadar contigo por llamarme así

_vaya si que te dio fuerte el amor verdad hermanito

_la verdad es que si

_tienes planes para hoy

_si voy a llevar a Bella al cine

_bueno pues yo are planes con las chicas para ir de compras

_como es que no me extraña. Le dije a lo que ella me saco la lengua como una niña pequeña

_no te metas conmigo hermanito

_o sino que

_le enseñare las fotos a Bella de cuando eras pequeño hay alguna muy bonitas y otras muy vergonzosas

_vale esta bien enanan endiablada. Esto último lo dije en un susurro

_te escuche Eddy

Al terminar de desayunar me fui a cambiar pensé en ir a casa de mi novia para ir al cine y cuando se acabe la película ir a dar un paseo al llegar a su casa vi. Algo que me molesto mucho mi Bella se estaba abrazando con otro tipo que parecía mayor que ella era alto moreno me baje del coche y fui hasta ellos Bella me vio y corrió a mis brazos que la recibieron gustosos

_ola amor. Le dije dándole un beso

_ola pensé que quedaríamos en la tarde

_bueno pues pensé que podríamos ir al cine ahora y después dar un paseo

_que listo es mi novio. Estábamos besando pero tuvimos que separarnos cuando el tipo ese comenzó a carraspear

_quien eres tú para besar así a mi princesa. Como que su princesa Bella es MIA

_ Edward este es mi tío Jacob. Cuando menciono que era su tío me sentí como un estúpido_ y tío este es Edward mi novio

_así que tu novio y que paso con el tal Jason. Me tense quien era ese Jason algún antiguo novio de Bella eso no me gusto nada

_tío eso fue hace mucho tiempo ahora estoy con Edward y lo amo

_me alegro cuando se lo cuente a tu tía se va a poner muy contenta

_bueno tío Edward y yo nos vamos te puedes quedar Ali y Ross están en el jardín

_vale encantado e conocerte Edward por cierto si la haces sufrir te la veras conmigo

_no se preocupe nunca la aria sufrir

_bueno tío si me disculpas mi novio y yo tenemos una cita

_OK chao

_hasta luego

Mientras iba conduciendo el nombre de Jason se me vino a la mente

_Bella quien era Jason

_fue mi ex_novio mi tío lo nombro porque anduvimos 6 meses. Yo no sabia que decir

_puedo saber porque lo dejasteis. No podía evitar preguntar

_veras no te voy anegar que lo quería éramos felices juntos pero me di cuenta que él no era el amor de mi vida comencé a distanciarme de él y un día le dije que lo nuestro no podía continuar que lo quería como un hermano él lo acepto pero nunca volvimos a vernos

_ hace cuanto terminasteis

_hace 5 meses

_ todavía le quieres. Pregunte un poco celoso

_no la verdad es que no Edward ahora tú estas en mi vida y te amo

Eso me tranquilizo bastante al llegar al cine Bella compraba las entradas y yo las palomitas íbamos a ver eclipse ya que mi novia quería ver la termine de comprar las palomitas y cuando en busca de Bella el chico que vende las entradas estaba ligando con ella me acerque a ella y la agarre de la cintura

_las has comprado ya amor. Le dije

_si el chico estaba por dármelas

El chaval rápidamente se las dio entramos a ver la película Bella estaba muy concentrada cada vez que salía el vampiro y el hombre lobo las chicas del cine soltaban un pequeño gritito incluida mi novia

_no me digas que te gustan. Le susurre al oído

_claro que me gustan pero yo te quiero a ti. Dijo dándome un casto beso

Cuando la peli acabo fuimos a dar un paseo por el parque hablamos de cosas triviales para conocernos mejor cada vez me enamoraba más de ella nos sentamos debajo de un árbol con ella entre mis piernas y su espalda apoyada en mi pecho me encanta el aroma que suelta su pelo a s fresas

_Edward

_dime amo…

No me dejo acabar la frase ya que me beso al cual correspondí gustoso nos tuvimos que separar para poder respirar y después nos seguimos besando

_te amo

_y yo a ti

Cuando estaba anocheciendo la lleve a casa

_nos vemos mañana

_claro

Quería hacerla enfadar un poco así que me iba sin despedirme

_Edward no crees que se te olvida algo. Me dijo con un lindo puchero

_claro no me he despedido de tu tío

_no eso no es

_entonces que es

_y mi beso de despedida

_claro que no se me olvida amor solo quería hacerte rabiar un poco

_jajaja que gracioso. Dijo sarcásticamente

_me perdonas

_a cambio de que

_de esto. La bese con amor y con pasión

_vale de esta te salvas

Al llegar a casa mi hermana estaba viendo la tele me senté a su lado un rato y hablamos todo la noche.

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que salgo con Bella han sido los meses más feliz de mi vida y tal y como dije Ross y Emm están juntos al igual que Ali y Jazz. Hoy Bella iba a venir a casa para quedarse el fin de semana ya que Nicol iba a estar con Dylan y mis padres están en una conferencia fuera de la cuidad no es la primera vez que se queda conmigo lo que significa que si ya nos hemos acostado juntos la primera vez que lo hicimos me entere que mi novia ya no era virgen ya que su primera vez fue con Jason cada vez me caía peor ese tipo me molesto mucho enterarme de eso pero después de pensarlo llegue a la conclusión de que ella ahora era mía y siempre iba hacer así la primera vez lo hicimos en su casa

**Flaschback **

Estábamos viendo una película bueno lo intentábamos ya que siempre nos estamos besando nos encontrábamos solos de repente la temperatura comenzó a subir nuestros besos cada vez eran más apasionados no se en que momento nos tumbamos en el sofá con Bella debajo de mi tampoco me di cuenta cuando nuestra ropa fue desapareciendo mi novia tampoco ayudaba mucho a mi autocontrol ya que solo llevaba una minifalda sabia que si seguíamos así lo acabaremos haciendo por lo que tuve que separarme de ella

_amor que te pasa

_no debemos Bella yo te respeto mucho

_amor si lo dices por mi virginidad debo decirte que ya no lo soy. Eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría

_quien fue

_de verdad quieres saberlo

_si

_Jason. Me lo suponía pero ahora sabía que ella me ama a mí

_ Esta bien pero quiero que sepas que ahora eres mía y que solo yo puedo tocarte y hacerte mía

_por supuesto. Y continuamos donde lo dejamos hacer el amor con ella es lo mejor puede portarse como una señorita delante de todos pero en la cama es una gata y eso me gusta

**Fin Flaschback**

Estaba esperando a que llegara apenas sonó el timbre le abrí y ella se me tiro encima

_ola amor. Me dijo

_ola mi gatita. Le dije antes de besarla fue un beso dulce y lleno de amor

_y que vamos hacer

_podemos nadar un rato en la piscina

_me parece bien

Subimos a mi habitación para cambiarnos yo en el cuarto y ella en el baño cuando salio yo ya estaba listo

_amor me puedes ayudar

_claro

_me puedes atar esto. Se dio la vuelta yo con delicadeza le ate el bañador cuando estuvo listo se dio la vuelta y me dio un apasionado beso y yo recorría su cuerpo con mis manos pero se aparto dejándome muy encendido y ella se iba como si nada rápidamente le di alcance

_Bella no puedes encender el fuego y después no apagarlo. La coji en peso y la lleve a la habitación donde la hice mía con las prisas no me puse protección pero sabia que no pasa nada ya que ella tomaba la píldora. A las horas pudimos bajar a la piscina donde la volvía a hacer mía el resto del fin de semana continuo con lo mismo al día siguiente mi hermana llegó vimos un par de pelis y por la noche Bella se fue, Nicol se fue a su habitación al igual que yo y apenas toque la cama me quede dormido no se cuento tiempo llevaba durmiendo pero me desperté porque mi móvil estaba sonando

_Hola

_Buenos días amor

_buenos días cariño que tal

_bien te llamaba para decirte que mi prima y Emm nos quieren ver en el centro comercial porque nos tienen que decir algo

_y a que hora se supone que hemos quedado

_a las 12:00 bueno amor te dejo que la loca de mi hermana me esta llamando chao amor

_hasta luego-colgué-Nicol-grite ella vino corriendo

_que te pasa

_tenemos que ir al centro comercial a las 12:00

_eso ya lo sabía

_a pues entonces nada. Me volví a tumbar

_piensas seguir durmiendo

_no se como Bella puede estar contigo

_porque me ama

_eso es lo que tu te crees- abrí los ojos al escuchar eso y vi que la loca de mi hermana se estaba revolcando en el suelo de la risa

_eso no ha tenido gracia

_claro que la ha tenido bueno mejor me voy- salio corriendo al ver como la miraba

Me levante y me duche cuando estuve listo Salí rumbo al centro comercial Nicol ya se había ido al llegar no sabia a donde tenia que ir a si que llame a Bella el móvil sonó dos veces y depuse cogió

_Hola amor

_Hola cariño ya estoy aquí pero no se ha donde tengo que ir

_estamos en la pizzería donde nos conocimos

_vale

_chao te quiero

_y yo a ti

Al llegar a la pizzería me di cuenta de que estaban todos menos mi Bella me acerque

_Hola a todos

_Hola

_chicos donde esta Bella

_fue a pedir las pizzas

_voy a ayudarla

Me levante camino al mostrador pero lo que me sorprendió y enojo a la vez fue ver a Bella abrazando a un chico peli negro y alto me acerque para pedirle una explicación pero me detuve al escuchar lo que dijo

_Jason te he echado de menos

_y yo a ti Bella no sabes cuanto

No quería seguir escuchando más me había estado mintiendo me fui del lugar sin despedirme de nadie me sentía un completo idiota ella lo seguía queriendo conmigo solo estaba jugando mi móvil comenzó a sonar pero no conteste no quería hablar con nadie a llegar a casa me encerré en la habitación en mi cabeza seguía la imagen de Bella abrazando a ese tipo me sacaron de mis pensamientos unos golpes en la puerta

_no quiero hablar con nadie

_Edward abre soy Nicol

_vete

_no me voy hasta que me digas que te pasa

Sabia que si no le abría la puerta no me iba a dejar en paz y no se iba a ir así que le abrí me senté en la cama y Nicol a mi lado

_me vas a contar porque te fuiste de esa forma Bella esta preocupada por ti

_lo dudo mucho estará muy entretenida con Jason

_de que hablas Ed

_de que en la pizzería Bella estaba abrazando a su ex_novio

_y tu como sabes que era el

_porque le escuche decir que le había echado de menos

_Ed pero eso no significa nada

_como que no que hubieras hecho si hubiera sido Dylan quien se hubiera abrazado con su ex

_le hubiera dado el beneficio de la duda

_mira Nicol ahora quiero estar solo

_esta bien hermanito solo espero que no cometas un error

Se fue y si ella tenia razón y si es un mal entendido Bella me estuvo llamando todo el día pero yo no le cogía no estaba preparado para habla con ella no me había dado cuenta que ya era de noche y no me importaba alguien toco la puerta yo abrí pensando que era mi hermana pero me equivoque ahí estaba ella

_Edward podemos hablar

_yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo porque mejor no te vas con tu amigo o lo que sea

_de eso te quería hablar

_ Pero yo no te quiero escuchar con lo que vi me quedo muy claro

_no es lo que parece

_si claro Bella te veías muy contenta abrazada a ese tipo- le di la espalda

_Edward el esta prometido se va a casar dentro de poco

_que?- pregunte sin verla ahora si que me sentía como una mierda por no haberla escuchado antes

_lo que oyes pero veo que ni si quiera eres capaz de mirarme será mejor que me valla- me di la vuela y la coji del brazo

_no te vallas- le pedí

_porque

_porque se que he sido un idiota que reaccione de una forma muy celosa a pesar que tu desde un principio me dijiste que lo querías como a un hermano lo siento de verdad perdón

_te perdono pero no me vuelvas a ser esto me tenias muy mal- dijo después me beso

_lo siento mucho pero es que me puse muy celoso y una pregunta como sabes que se va a casar

_pues me lo dijo él hace tiempo conoció a una chica y quedo totalmente enamorado de ella y hace poco le pidió matrimonio

_ya veo

Nos estuvimos besando cuando la loca de mi hermano apareció

_ya se arreglo todo entre la pareja empalagosa

_ Pues si y como que empalagosa

_ Porque siempre andáis de pegajosos

_y eso que tiene de malo

_es que parecéis como si fuerais adictos a vosotros mismo

_es que mi gatitas es mi droga personal verdad amor

_si y ya veras lo que te va hacer esta gatita por la noche – dijo mi hermosa novia y luego me dio un profundo y lujurioso beso

_Hola que estoy aquí pero que pervertidos ni que estuvieran solos- dijo mi hermana al ver que no nos separábamos

_Edward deja de comerte a Bella que te tiene que decir algo- dijo mí hermana antes de irse

_que es lo que me tienes que decir amor

_son 2 cosas la primera es que tu hermana esta la loca y la segunda es una súper noticia

_y cual es esa súper noticia

_me voy de vacaciones

_como que te vas de vaciones, a donde, cuando, con quien, me piensas dejar solo

_no te alteres cometí un pequeño error quise decir que nos vamos de vacaciones

_con nos vamos a que te refieres

_a todos por supuesto

_a donde nos vamos a ir _ la verdad me gustaba la idea de irnos de vacaciones todos ya se me estaba contagiando la emoción de mi novia

_ a la casa de la playa de mis padres ya me dieron las llaves y se lo he contado a los demás y todos salieron corriendo hacer las maletas

_cuando nos vamos

_mañana por la tarde

Me tumbe en la cama y le hice señas para que se acostara a mí lado cuando lo hizo la abrase por la cintura estaba pensando en que tenia que hacer las maletas pero seguramente Nicol se encargaría de eso

_amor cual fue la noticia que Ross y Emm nos tenían que decir- me acorde de porque fui al centro comercial

_no lo se dijeron que nos la darían mañana

_vale te quedas a dormir conmigo- le pregunte

_no puedo tengo que hacer el equipaje

_o sea que prefieres hacer tu equipaje a que darte conmigo esta noche

_bueno si me lo pones así y haber señoriíto ya que me voy a quedar esta noche que tenía planeado hacer

_no se tenía pensado en algo como esto

La bese con pasión ella me correspondió de la misma manera e beso se fue tornando más pasional en menos de un minuto ya estamos los dos completamente desnudos tener a Bella desnuda y en mi cama es la imagen más sexy que pude tener y hacer el amor con ella es increíble mi mujer si porque ella es mía es una gata en la cama y eso a mi me encantaba después de nuestra sección de sexo nos quedamos dormidos a la mañana siguiente me desperté por unos deliciosos besos que mi novia me estaba dando

_vamos dormilón que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

_solo un minuto más- dije abrazándola

_bueno tendremos que irnos sin ya que prefieres quedarte durmiendo voy a tener que buscar un novio mas activo- estaba por levantarse pero la agarre

_usted no se va a ningún lado señorita y creo que anoche le demostré que soy lo suficientemente activo no crees

_no creo que se me ha olvidado- me dijo con una sonrisa picara

_quieres que te lo vuelva a demostrar _ dije encima de ella

_lo siento guapo pero ahora no tenemos tiempo que tal si lo dejamos para más tarde

_que sepas que me siento rechazado

_pobrecito mío le prometo que te lo recompensare

_mira que no se me va a olvidar

_yo también creo que no se te va a olvidar eres un pervertido Cullen

_yo no veo que te quejes es más te gusta complacerme

_y no te lo discuto

Se vistió y me dio un casto beso y se fue yo volví a dormir hasta que Nicol me levanto

_vamos Ed que tenemos cosas que hacer levántate ya

_Nicol estoy cansado déjame dormir

_ya veo que tu y Bella habéis echado el polvo de la reconciliación

_oye que yo no me meto en tu vida sexual

_déjame decirte hermanito que Dylan tiene más aguante que tu

_no me interesa

_o te levantas o te sigo molestando- no me quedo más remedio

_haber que cosas tenemos que hacer el equipaje

_no eso ya esta

_entonces que

_nada era para que te levantaras- yo la mato- antes de que me mates déjame decirte que Bela llamo y dijo que nos vemos en el aeropuerto

_porque allí

_dijo que era una sorpresa

_que clase de sorpresa

_yo que se es tu novia no la mía

Por la tarde a eso de las 5 mi preciosa novia me llamo

_ola amor

_ola gatita que tal

_ te llamo para decirte que a las 7 nos vemos en el aeropuerto

_esta bien por cierto amor cual es la – no me dejo terminar

_lo siento me tengo que ir nos vemos luego te quiero

_yo también

No sabia que clase de sorpresa me podría esperar de mi novia le dije a Nicol a que hora nos teníamos que ir y ella avisaría a los demás eran las 6 cuando nuestros padres nos fueron a dejar al aeropuerto así nosotros no dejábamos nuestros coches ahí llegamos como en unos 45 minutos ya que queda un poco lejos cuando llegamos nuestros padres se despidieron y se fueron mientras yo ayudaba a Nicol con sus 5 maletas no entiendo para que trae tantas y se lo pregunte

_por que no sabemos cuanto tiempo vamos a estar

Yo en cambio solo llevaba 2 allí ya estaban los chicos

_ola

_que tal Ed

_ola cariño-saludo mi hermana a Dylan dando le un beso que se vio terminado por Emm que había cogido a Nicol

_suéltame oso

_deja de dar patadas enana

_Emmett quieres hacer el favor de bajar a mi novia-le pidió Dylan con voz amenazante a lo que mi primo hizo caso

_Ed te veo un poco cargado no crees que traes mucho equipaje-me dijo el idiota de Jasper

_jajaja que gracioso para que sepas no todas son mías

_déjame adivinar tu solo traes 2 y Nicol 5 verdad-me dijo Dylan yo asentí-no me extraña

_que quieres decir con eso Dylan-le pregunto mi hermana con las manos en la cintura

_yo nada amor

_más te vale por que sino creo que dormirás tú solo esta y todas las noches que estemos de vacaciones-pobre Dylan

_ay Dylan yo creo que va hacer mucho tiempo-dijo la voz más sexy a nuestra espalda

_ola chicas- saludo Nicol

_ola a todos-dijo Ali mientras se iba a besar a Jasper al igual que Ross a Emm

_ola amor-me saludo mi novia y después me beso de una forma que debería ser ilegal

_ola que esta aquí la hermanita depravados-dijo Nicol

_bueno como ya estamos listos nos vamos

_Bella pero no hemos comprado los billetes

_a pero eso no hace falta

_porque

_por que nos vamos en el avión privado de papa

_vuestro padre tiene un avión privado-pregunto un Emmett alucinado

_eso es así que vamos

Todos comenzaron a caminar pero a mi me dejaban solo con 7 maletas

_eh ola chicos-dije

_ay perdón deja que te ayude-dijo Dylan

Eso me recordó que las chicas no traían su equipaje y mi hermana al parecer también se dio cuenta

_chicas y vuestro equipaje

_ya están en el avión las mandamos antes ya que eran muchas

_cuando dices muchas a que te refieres

_a que son 15

_15 maletas porque tantas

_por que son 5 de cada una

_definitivamente hermano nuestras chicas son unas adictas a la moda y además están locas como se les ocurre traer tanto equipaje-dijo Emm solo para que los chicos escucháramos ya que las chicas iban adelante pero si que nos escucharon

_hemos escuchado eso-dijo Ross

_bueno chicas ya que nuestros novios piensan que somos unas locas compulsivas y adictas a las compras que os parece si les demostramos de que somos capaces-dijo Ali y eso me dio miedo

_estamos de acuerdo-dijeron mi novia y mi hermana juntas

_vuestro castigo va hacer-dijo Nicol u luego se miraron entre si y dijeron todas

_nada de sexo

No me lo puedo creer yo necesito a mi Bella además me debe una de esta mañana

_que no nos pueden hacer esto-rogó Jasper

_o si podemos Jazz y lo vamos hacer nada de sexo en las vacaciones

Comenzaron a caminar como si nada toda la culpa la tiene Emmett

Y pare ce que no soy el único que lo quiere matar ya que Jazz, Dylan y yo le pegamos una colleja

_auch pero que os pasa

_fue tu culpa

_estas vacaciones van a ser una tortura

_lo mismo digo

Finalmente nos su vimos al avión era grande y cómodo las chicas nos ignoraban olímpicamente yo quería saber a donde íbamos

_Bella amor se que estas enfadad pero me podrías decir a donde vamos

_claro vamos a una de las islas de mi padre

_y cual es

_mi papa hace poco que la compro solo hemos ido dos veces

_oye Bella cuantas islas tiene tu familia-pregunto Nicol

_en total mi padre tiene una en Brasil y Colombia y mi tío Jacob el que tu conoces amor tiene una en Francia

_primita recuerda que mi papa se compro una hace poco en Italia

_a es verdad no me acordaba

_oye porque no vino Ian

_porque se fue a estrenar la isla con Verónica ya sabes como son esos dos siempre están haciendo sus cochinadas- puso cara de asco

_no quiero detalles además te recuerdo que tu también eres así o quieres que te recuerdo cuando so pille a ti y a Emm en el…

_o cállate Ali no me interesa la vida sexual de mi prima además en estas vacaciones van a ver muy pocas actividades sexuales verdad chicos

_eso es negociable verdad cariño-le pregunte a Bella

_no amor me parece que no es negociable

_pero no es justo que nos castiguen a todos si fue Emm quien hizo el comentario-reclamo Estefan

_haberlo pensado mejor

_buenos chicos bienvenidos a la isla Brandon-dijo Ali señalando la ventana, la isla era bastante grande el avión aterrizo en el mini aeropuerto que tenia la isla todos nos bajamos y los mozos bajaban nuestro equipaje y nos distribuimos y dos grandes coches llegamos a una enorme casa y los del servicio nos dieron la bienvenida Ross, Emm, Ali y Jazz se quedaron en la primera planta y los demás nos quedamos en la ultima una ves desechas las maletas bajamos donde estaban los demás

_chicos que os parece si vamos a la playa

_si-gritaron todos subimos a las habitaciones para cambiarnos Bella estaba agachada buscando un bikini con esos vaqueros se le marcaban muy bien las pierna y su bonito trasero sin poder evitarlo la coji y la tumbe en la cama conmigo encima de ella la comienzo a besar con fuerza y ella me corresponde tenia unas tremendas ganas de poseerla y hacerla mía al parecer ella también lo sentía ya sabia yo que el castigo no iba a durar mucho pero al parecer me equivoque ya que se levanto y me dejo tumbado con un gran problema entre mi entrepierna

_Bella no me puedes dejar así-dije señalando mi problema

_lo siento amor pero no se me ha olvidado el castigo yo de ti me daría una ducha fría

_Bufe me levante y me di una ducha fría al salir Bella ya no estaba baje al salón y ahí estaban solo los chicos

_que hacéis aquí

_nada que al salir de la ducha tu hermana ya no estaba

_a nosotros nos paso lo mismo

_estarán afuera en la playa

Fuimos a ver y allí estaban todas mi vista se fijo en mi diosa con su diminuto bañador que no dejaba nada a la imaginación las 4 estaban tumbadas tomando el sol como si nada a veces las chicas pueden llegar a ser muy crueles nos acercamos a ellas

_hola chicos os habéis tardado mucho-dijo Ross y las demás soltaron una risita

_que os parece si jugamos a volley playa- pregunto Jazz con un balón en las manos no tenia ni idea de donde lo había sacado

_vale jugaremos chicas contra chicos-dijo Niki

_OK os vamos a ganar-soltó Emm y las chicas solo reían

Los chicos íbamos perdiendo son buenas jugando no están machacando y Emm esta con su ego por los suelos a decir verdad todos teníamos el ego pisoteado terminamos el partido las chicas se metieron al agua y nosotros nos sentamos en la arena

_mi novia me ha dado una paliza jugando-se lamentaba Jazz

_en realidad nos la han dado a todos

_bueno chicos no se vosotros pero yo voy a que mi novia me de mimitos-me metía al agua y nade hasta donde estaba Bella la coji de la cintura y le dije a las chicas

_lo siento pero me la llevo-nos alejamos un poco para tener intimidada

_amor necesito que me des unos mimitos me tienes muy abandonado

_así y que clase de mimitos quieres algo como estos-me comenzó a besar mientras acariciaba mi torso y bajaba más abajo eso me éxito mucho

_la verdad prefiero tenerte en mi cama jadeando y gimiendo mi nombre

_y que vas hacer para que valla contigo a la sama a jadear y decir tu nombre

_no lo se pero algo se me ocurrirá-dije mientras repartía besos por su cuello se me ocurrió dejar una marca para que todos sepan que es mi cuando termine ella me aparto un poco

_no me digas que me has hecho un chupetón

_te queda muy bien además a si sabrás que eres mía

_bueno yo también voy a dejar una pequeña prueba de que tu eres mía-comenzó a mordisquearme el cuello y eso me estaba poniendo a mil tenia ganas de sacarle ese bikini y hacerla mía comencé acariciarle por encima de el

_Edward esas manos quietas-me advirtió

_Bella tú sabes lo que te necesito en este momento

_a si y que tanto me necesitas

_de una forma la cual no te puedes ni imaginar

_y que tal si salimos del agua y me lo demuestras

_y que pasa con el castigo

_hay amor no habrás pensado que iba de verdad te iba a castigar por tanto tiempo además también me estaría castigando a mi y me muero por estar contigo

La bese con toda la lujuria contenida

_por eso te amo mi gatita

_y que tal si esta gatita te demuestra lo que saber hacer en la casa

_y a que estamos esperando

La coji y corrí con ella hasta la casa al llegar a la habitación la tumbe con cuidado en la cama y volví para cerrar la puerta con seguro volví a la cama con ella la beso con pasión, amor y lujuria no teníamos prisa solo quería amarla y demostrárselo la poca ropa que teníamos fue desapareciendo hasta quedar completamente desnudos hacer el amor con ella es lo mejor, me gusta cuando gime mi nombre y me pide más, me gusta como mi cuerpo busca con ansias el suyo, no salimos de la habitación hasta el anochecer al bajar los demás devoraban todo lo que había en la nevera y nosotros nos unimos a ellos

_Emm, Ross cual es la noticia que nos teníais que dar-pregunto Ali

_teneos 3 noticias-dijo Emm

_la 1 nos vamos a vivir juntos-dijo Ross

_de verdad

_si

_la 2 es que vamos a ser padres- dijeron al unísono yo me quede un poco en shock el inmaduro de mi primo iba a ser padre

_felicidades-dijimos todos

_y la última cual es-pregunto mi princesa

_nos vamos a casar después de que el bebe haya nacido-hubo gritos por parte de las chicas las cuales se encontraban organizándolo todo para la boda y de cómo iba a ser el bebe

_obviamente va a ser niño-dijo Emm

_no va a ser una niña-dijo Bella

Siguieron discutiendo mientras yo pensaba como seria tener hijos con Bella seguro serian unos bebes hermosos y yo seria el hombre más feliz del mundo decidimos ir a dar un paseo por la isla a mi me rondaba por la cabeza si yo tendría algún futuro con Bella o si solamente era uno de esos noviazgos pasajeros Bella y yo nos fuimos por un sendero distinto a los demás habíamos caminado un buen rato así que nos tumbamos a descansar debajo de un árbol estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que me estaba hablando

_Edward amor estas bien te noto distraído

_no es nada solo que he estado pensando en lo de Emm y Ross

_yo me alegro mucho por ellos

_yo también amor a ti te gustan los bebes

_claro me encantan siempre he dicho que quiero tener un nene y una nena ¿y a ti?

_a mi también me gustan yo quiero tener 3 dos nenes y una nena

_y por que dos nenes

_por que van a tener que cuidar a la nena

_Edward no te lo tomes a mal pero a que viene la pregunta

_lo que pasa es que escucho hablar a los demás de que quieren casarse y tener hijos y tu y yo nunca hemos hablado de que va a ser de nosotros en el futuro no se si vamos a seguir juntos si tu quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo-no me dejo terminar ya que me beso

_Edward tu eres el amor de mi vida te quiero más que a nadie en este mundo y por supuesto que me gustaría estar contigo toda mi vida no tienes por que tener esas dudas yo te amo y se que tu también me amas- no se que e echo para merecerme a esta mujer pero me alegro por ello nos estuvimos besando demostrándonos cuanto nos queríamos luego volvimos a la casa

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que vinimos a la isla mañana ya volvíamos a casa pro ser la ultima noche vamos a organizar una fogata en la playa fue muy divertido nos dimos un baño nocturno y nos fuimos a dormir tarde

Estaba teniendo un sueño con mi dulce Bella cuando sentí que me besaban en la cara

_Edward amor despierta

_un ratito mas

_esta bien nos iremos sin ti

_me piensas dejar aqui abandonado

_aja

_esta bien ya me levanto

Nos duchamos juntos y luego nos fuimos, el viaje era bastante largo asi que todos acabamos dormidos.

Mis tios y los papas de Ross se tomaron bien lo de ellos se iban a casar en un mes por lo que Ali,Nicol y Bella andaban muy ocupadas organizando todo. Por fin llego el gran dia, la boda fue muy bonita, se fueron de luna de miel a la isla de los papas de. Ross

Los seis que quedabamos habiamos quedado para ir a tomar algo me fije que mi hermana y mi novia andaban muy nerviosas, pedimos algo de beber pero ellas no querian

_chicas se lo teneis que decir. les dijo Ali

_decirnos que. pregunte

_esta bien pero tu primero Nicol. le dijo mi Bella

_esta bien, Dylan amor

_dime cariño

_estoy embarazada. que mi hermana va hacer mama no me lo puedo creer

_que_?

_que vamos hacer papas

_no sabes lo feliz que me haces. le dijo mi cuñado y futuro papa antes de besarla yo aun estaba asimilando la noticia

_Edward estas bien-me pregunto mi hermana

_si, me alegro x vosotros

_gracias, Bella se lo tienes que decir

_esta bien, Edward amor yo tambien estoy embarazada

_de verdad-dios voy a ser papa voy a tener un bebe con Bella estoy tan feliz

_si

_gracias amor me has dado el mejor regalo del mundo

_de verdad estas feliz

_claro que si amor

_menos mal que ya lo sabeis no podia seguir guadando el secreto-dijo Ali suspirando

_desde cuando lo sabeis-pregunte

_desde la semana pasada-dijo Niki

_y cuanto tiempo teneis

_mes y medio

_estais embarazadas del mismo tiempo-pregunto un Jasper sorprendido

_aja

Lo estuvimoss celebrando toda la noche y luego Bella y yo lo celebramos mas intimamente, nuestros padres se pusieron contentos. Cuando Ross y Emm volvieron se enteraron y se alegraron por nosotros y tambien de no ser los unicos que serian padres el tiempo se paso volando Ross ya dio a luz a una hermosa nena que llamaron Nataly. Mi hermana y Dylan se casaran despues de que mi sobrino nazca b estan muy contentos de que vaya a ser niño al que llamaran James, en cuanto a Bella y a mi tendremos una hermosa nena que llamaremos Elizabeth y le pedire a Bella que sea mi esposa.

Durante el embarazo estaremos viviendo en casa de mis padres ya que mi papa es doctor y las quiere tener controladas ahora Dylan y yo estabamos en la cocina cuando escuchamos el grito de nuestras novias dejamoso todo tirado y subimos a ver que ocurria

_Bella amor que pasa

_Edward se ha roto la fuente es la hora-me dijo mienntras hacia las respiraciones que le enseño mi madre hay dios que nena ya viene que hago que hago

_Edwardddddddddddddd tu hermana se ha puesto de parto_-grito un Dylan histerico

_Bella tambien-le grite de vuelta Cogi a mi Bella y la lleve al coche Dylan ya estaba ahi con Nicol que tenia cara de querer asecinar a alguien

_muevanse que esto duele-grito

Las llevamos al hospital mi padre se encargaria de Nicol y Eleazar de Bella llevamos esperanto un buen rato estabamos dando vueltas como locos hasta que salio mi padre

_Dylan felicidades has tenido un niño hermoso

_puedo verles

_claro ven conmigo

Al rato Eleazar tambien salio

_Edward enhorabuena tienes una lina bebe

_puedo verlas

_claro sigueme

Me enseño la habitacion el la que estaba Bella con nuestra hija en brazos

_ven papa acercate a conocer a nuestra hija

Mi hija no me lo podia creer ya era papa era tan linda con los bellos ojos de su madre y mi color de pelo

_a que es hermosa-dijo Bella viendo a nuestra hija maravillada

_como su madre-le dije dandole un beso y despues le di un besoa nuestra hija en la frente creo que es hora que haga lo que tenia que hacer hace mucho

_Bella amor

_dime

_se que no es el momento, ni el lugar pero no puedo esperar mas Bella prometo amarte siempre y protegeros de todo por que sois las personas mas importantes para mi Bella te amo y se que no podria vivir sin ti asi que aqui delante de nuestras hija te pregunto ¿Isabella te quieres casar conmigo?-solto un par de lagrimas y luego me sonrio

_claro que quiero casame contigo-dios me ha hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo le puse el anillo y la bese demostrandole todos mis sentimientos cuando la familia llego les contamos la noticia y se alegraron por nosotros asi que aprovechando que no dejo las dos de las mujeres mas iortantes de mi vida solas voy a ir a ver que tal esta mi hermana y a conocer a mi sobrino cuando llegue a su habitacion estaban mis padres y Dylan

_ven hermanito a conocer a tu sobrino

Era un bebe hermoso se parecia mucho a su padre pero con los ojos de su madre estuvimos hablando un rato

_Edward que tal esta Bella

_esta bein las dos estan bien

_como es tu hija

_es hermosa tiene el color de mi pelo y los ojos de su madre es muy tranquila parece que en ese sentido se va a parecer a mi

_menos mal no querrias a otra mujer hiperactiva en tu vida jajaja

_oye Bella no es hiperactiva bueno no mucho

_si bueno lo que tu digas, yo quiero conocer a mi sobrina

_no te preocupes pronto la conoceras

_en cambio yo si puedo asi que me voy a conocerla-le dijo Dylan a lo que Nicol le saco la lengua mientras Dylan yo me quedaria a serle compañia al poco rato volvio

_felicidades amigo tienes una niña hermosa

_a que si

_ya pero yo de ti volveria por que Ali esta volviendo loca a Bella

_si me disculpan voy a rescatar a mi bella prometida

_quuuuuuuuuee le has pedido matrimonio a Bella

_si, no te lo habia dicho

_pues no ese detallito no

_todavia no tenemos fecha pero espero que sea pronto ahora voy a ver a mi muñequita luego nos vemos

Al llegar Ali estaba hablando como un loro en cuanto Bella me vio susperiro de alivio

_ola amor

_ola cariño. dije dandole un beso

_ola priincesita

Estuvimos hablando los tres sobre la boda hasta que Ali se fue por fin le dieron el alta y nos fuimos a casa de Bella hasta despues de la boda que nos mudaremos a la casa que nuestros padres nos regalaron por nuestro compromiso al igual que a Dylan y Nicol.

Llego el gran dia para mi hermana que ya estaba completamente recuperada al igual que Bella la boda fue bien se iban de luna de miel a Paris pero solo dos semanas ya que no querian estar tan tiempo separados de James.

El tiempo pasa tan rapido que ahora el que se casa soy yo estoy tan nervioso pero se me quitaron cuando la dueño de mi corazon entro po esa puerta tana hermosa y sexi a la vez la ceremonia fue corta lo celebramos como dios manda nos fuimos a Italia que para resumir no saliamos de la habitacion cuando volvimos nos mudamos a nuestro hogar donde criaremos a nuestros hijos y formaremos nuestra propia familia.

1Año después

Estar casado con Bella es lo mejor, mi pequeña esta tan grande y es la niña mas consentida del mundo y pronto tendrá un hermanito, cuando mi bella esposa me dijo que estaba embarazada me puse tan feliz iba a tener a mi pequeño campeón al cual llamaremos Dereck, mi hermana ya tuvo a una preciosa niña que se llama Sofie por lo que ahora Dylan se ha vuelto una padre sobreprotector, Ross y Emm ya van por el tercero que será una niña Carli y en cuanto a Alice y Jasper se casaron dos meses después de mi boda con Bella ya que estaba embarazada de mellizos un nene y una nena que se llamaran Ian y Charlotte definitivamente nuestra familia no podría estar más completa.

Espero que os guste mi nueva historia hace mucho tiempo la escribe pero no he tenido tiempo de subirla dejen sus opiniones si les agrada nos leemos SVC


End file.
